Warm Body, Cold Comfort
by Alchemist Experiment
Summary: Juliet Douglas has a lonely, miserable life. Sloth wants something more. Spoilers for episode 24.


-1_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. No money is being made off of this._

_Warnings: This fic contains spoilers for episodes 24+. You have been warned._

**Warm Body, Cold Comfort**

Sloth - or Juliet Douglas, as she was currently - was bored out of her wits. She eyed the paperwork that was piled on her desk with a critical eye. The life of a government official wasn't one of excitement. Not that she particularly craved excitement, but a break in routine would be welcome. Perhaps after work she'd take in a film - anything to break up the tedium of her days. It was difficult, sometimes, living as another human. From her job to her little house with the white picket fence to her weekly shopping trips it got boring.

The door to the office opened, slowly, as though whoever needed to see her - or more likely the Fuhrer - didn't want to interrupt.

"Yes?"

"Uh, Juliet?"

Well. What on earth was Maes Hughes doing in the office? With… his daughter. She'd recognize the little girl anywhere, she'd seen enough pictures. Everyone had seen enough pictures.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She smiled sweetly and titled her head in a pleasant manner, wondering what he needed. Was it bring your daughter to work day?

"I need a _huge_ favor."

Didn't they all?

"Well, let's see if I can help you."

"It's a little bit complicated…" He bounced his daughter on his hip, his expression one of pained desperation. The little girl was clinging to a stuffed animal.

"That's alright. What can I do for you?"

"I've got my daughter with me today - Gracia, my wife, had a family emergency this morning, had to take a train out of town. I didn't have time to find a babysitter, and I just got a lead on that bastard that's been causing trouble down around Pleasant Street. I've asked everybody, but… do you think you could look after Elysia for a few hours? She's a perfect angel, she won't give you a peep of trouble…"

"You're asking me to look after your daughter?" It brought a twisted sort of satisfaction, really. They trusted her with their children. How nice.

"I know it's short notice and you're working, but I don't know what else to do…"

"I suppose if it's only for a few hours." She wasn't busy, and she had no good reason to deny the request. She could only hope that the girl didn't turn into a complete demon the moment that daddy was gone.

"Juliet, you're a lifesaver! I'll make it up to you, I promise. Alright Elysia, Daddy has to go take care of a few things. This nice lady's going to look after you. And you're going to be a perfect angel for her, just like you are for Mommy and Daddy. I'll see you soon sweetheart." He kissed his daughter on the top of her head and transferred her to 'Juliet', who took the child awkwardly.

"Buh-bye, Daddy!" The little girl waved happily, her pigtails bouncing. This wasn't quite what Sloth had wanted when she had been hoping for something to break up her routine. She supposed the old saying was right - be careful what you wished for.

"Here. You sit right down here and be a quiet little girl. Juliet needs to do work." Sloth set the child on the rug beside her chair. What was she supposed to do with a child? She opened her desk drawer and searched about for something to entertain the girl with. Nothing. Well, with luck Hughes wouldn't be long and the girl wouldn't get bored. Rubbing her temples. Sloth turned her attention to her neglected paper work.

"Juliet!" She jumped, surprised by the loud voice of the Fuhrer behind her.

"Sir?" She turned in her chair, and her expression turned to one of horror as the girl child toddled towards the Fuhrer. "No! Elysia, come back here!" She leapt up from her chair and snatched up the child, offering an apologetic smile to the Fuhrer.

"Oh my! This isn't yours, is it?" The Fuhrer smiled warmly, bending down to look at the girl.

"No, I'm just watching her for a short while. I'm sorry, sir."

"No need to be sorry! Ah, yes, I recognize her now! Little Elysia Hughes, what a lovely little girl! And I think I might just have something here for good little girls…" The Fuhrer pulled a lollipop from his uniform and Sloth simply stared in blank amazement.

"'ank you!" The girl exclaimed, reaching for the candy.

"There. Now, Juliet, do you have those reports on the month's budget for me? Someone said they'd left them with you…?"

"Of course, sir." She set Elysia back down and offered the appropriate folder to the Fuhrer. "Here you are."

"Ah, they're a joy at that age aren't they? I still remember when my Salem was that young. Always into everything, boys are! You ought to think about settling down and having one of your own before it's too late, you know." The Fuhrer winked at her with his good eye and Sloth held back a biting remark. When he'd returned into his own office she sank down into her chair and groaned.

It was ten minutes before she felt a tugging at her skirt. She glanced down and saw the girl holding her arms up to her and making grunting noises around her candy.

"What?"

"'p!" She exclaimed, bouncing. "'p!"

"What? Oh, no. No, you stay down there. You're all sticky." Forget the movie. She'd see Envy tonight, she needed to remember who and what she was. Too much of this was bad for her.

"'peese?"

"Oh… fine." Sloth reached down and pulled the girl into her lap, settling her to see the files on her desk. The girl settled down rather quickly, tucked into a ball and sucking quietly on the candy the Fuhrer had given her.

That was how Hughes found them, Elysia sleeping soundly on Sloth's lap while Sloth craned her neck to read her paperwork. It was passed time for her to leave.

"You're back." Sloth let out a sigh of relief. The lollipop was stuck firmly to the shoulder of her jacket.

"Yeah, didn't get the guy. Almost though. How was my little angel?"

"She's been sleeping." Sloth gladly handed the little girl back to her father and pried the disgusting candy from her clothes.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. Really, I can't thank you enough for this. Look, why don't you come back with us for dinner? It's the least I can do."

"That's really not necessary…" Sloth held her hands up and smiled. The sun was low in the window, and the light reflected off of Hughes' glasses, shielding his eyes. She paused, squinting and momentarily confused by the flash of light.

"I insist."

"Well, if you _insist_…" So much for a movie or for Envy. This was the part of Juliet that she hated. The need to blend in, the need to be one of them. She stood and retrieved her briefcase, smiling cheerfully as Elysia squirmed in her father's arms and squealed happily when she realized who was holding her.

" I do. And I know Gracia would, too. You really helped us out today."

"Oh, it was nothing." It hadn't been, really. The girl was quiet and well behaved, and other than a soreness in her legs and a sticky spot on her jacket, Sloth had survived intact.

A car took them to Hughes' home, a quite and cozy place that seemed to fit the man's personality well. There were photographs of family and friends everywhere, and stuffed animals scattered about the floor. It wasn't often that 'Juliet' went visiting, and she was still nervous in situations like these.

She sat quietly on the couch watching Elysia play. And was then treated to a parade of toys as the girl showed off nearly everything she owned. Hughes was in the kitchen, changed out of his uniform and making dinner. It was… domestic. Sloth took off her stained jacket and hung it over a chair. It was… nice, in a way.

When dinner was ready, Sloth was on the floor with Elysia, playing dolls with her. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but there she was.

"Alright Elysia, Auntie Juliet needs to get cleaned up for dinner." Hughes picked up his daughter and winked at Sloth. "Bathroom's down the hall."

"Thank you." Sloth excused herself and washed her hands, looking carefully at her reflection. She looked just like anyone else, really. She twined a lock of her light brown hair around her finger, feeling suddenly empty and alone. A few blocks over was her own home, an empty shell of a house with little inside of it. There were no photographs, no personal touches, it was only a place to live.

"Juliet? You alright in there?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Yes, sorry about that! My hands were sticky." She dried her hands and joined Hughes and daughter in the dining room.

"It smells wonderful." She was good at blending in. She smiled and laughed and ate the roast and potatoes gladly, making small talk and playing the part of a friendly, intelligent career woman.

"Alright, I'm going to get this one settled in to bed. We don't usually eat dinner this late." Hughes excused himself and took Elysia upstairs. Sloth cleared the table, without thinking. She piled dishes in the sink and covered the leftovers and wiped down the table.

"Juliet, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh? Oh, well, you know how it is. Women's instinct and all!" She wasn't thinking clearly.

"You're a guest. We don't put guests to work here, you know. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Beer, actually, if you have it?" Wine was too sweet and sticky. And too heavy.

"Beer? A woman after my own heart!" Hughes laughed and pulled two bottles from the ice box.

"Do you have any kids, Juliet?" They were sitting on the couch drinking their beer, Hughes' legs stretched out and propped up on the coffee table as though it were an ottoman.

"No. No, I'm not married." Juliet wasn't married. Juliet had no family. Juliet had no close friends. Juliet had been, for what was needed, perfect. Juliet had also been abysmally lonely and lifeless.

"You're good with kids, you'd make a great mother."

"Maybe someday." Did everyone feel the need to encourage her to breed today? She wondered what it would be like, to be human and have a family. Would it be like this? Sitting with a man while the child slept above, warm by the fire and tired from the day?

"You're young, there's no rush. You'd make some lucky guy happy, though. You probably don't have much time with work and all, huh?"

"No, work does take up most of my time." He had no idea. Gracia was a lucky woman, Sloth decided. She had a good and handsome husband, a beautiful home, a loving daughter…

"I know how that is. Man, it seems I've never got a moment to just kick back. I tell you, I love my job but it's hell on family life sometimes. Bet it's hell on dating. Want another beer?"

"I can imagine. No, thank you." She leaned back into the couch, feeling hollow once more. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go home to an empty house and she didn't want to go to Envy. Envy was cold and cruel and wanted one thing. Hughes was warm beside her, his weight as he sat back down with his second beer comfortable. She watched him, frowning thoughtfully, as he drank. Why couldn't she have this? A surge of anger welled up inside of her. Why did she have nothing but emptiness and coldness and a man who used her when he felt the desire to? Without thinking, she reached up her hand to cup his chin, her fingers slipping into the coarseness of his stubble.

"Juliet…?"

She kissed him without thinking. He was warm and loving and alive, and for a moment she wanted to feel that. She leaned into him, shuddering against him. His glasses bumper her nose and she clung to him then, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He was so _warm_. She rubbed her chin against his stubble, and he was kissing her back, clumsily. She wanted him. She wanted very few things in life, usually only what she was told she wanted. But now, on the couch feeling Hughes' heart beating against her chest, she wanted him. She held his head in her hands, kissing him hungrily. His hands were in her hair, she climbed into his lap. Her skirt hitched up around her thighs. She knew she felt warm to him, she could raise her body temperature to feel like a human. She was soft and pliable to the touch, her body's consistency lending itself to an imitation of human flesh. And he reacted to her, his own body heat rising. This was the way it was supposed to be. A woman and a man embracing and touching and wanting.

"Juliet…"

He was pushing her away now. She looked up at him, lost and confused and wanting. She could feel him against her, feel that he wanted her through his trousers. She made a small noise in her throat, struggling to keep her lips against his.

"Maes…"

"We can't do this." He lifted her gently off of his lap, his glasses skewed. "I love my wife."

"I'm sorry." She pulled her skirt down, her eyes downcast. "I don't know what came over me. I…well, I suppose I'm just lonely. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Nothing to be sorry about. Nothing happened." Hughes fixed his glasses and offered her a smile. "Can I give you a ride home?"

"No." She shook her head and stood, embarrassed and hurt and angry. "Thank you. I'd rather walk."

"Alright… I mean it, Juliet. It's okay. This stuff happens sometimes. We had a couple of drinks, I probably didn't help by going on about how you should find somebody, it's no big deal."

He was too nice. She pulled on her jacket and nodded, leaving despite the fact that he was still speaking to her. She didn't want his words of comfort and apology, she didn't want his assurances. What she wanted he wasn't going to give her. No one was, except a man she didn't even want. But she would have it, someday, when she was human. She would have a husband and a child and a house full of photographs, and she would leave Juliet and her miserable life behind.

It was a cold comfort on a cold night, but it was all she had.


End file.
